Coupons are often dispensed at grocery stores for providing a reduction in the price of a particular good or product. Traditionally, the coupon is either torn or cut from a larger flier or sheet of paper incorporating numerous coupons therein. In addition, coupons are often available singly, and can be obtained from dispensers. In both types of situations, the coupons are generally preprinted, and are not tailored for a specific store.